You Know You've Watched Too Much MLP: FiM When
by SinsOfTime
Summary: A list created out of both boredom and ponies. And caffeine.


**AUTHOR NOTE:** Ok, so this is my first fling at a "You Know You've Xed Too Much Y When..." type of thing. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be used to fuel my NANOMACHINEmobile. Any suggestions, feel free to add them in your review. I'll try to include as many as I can, but I can't garuntee all of them will make it.

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic does not belong to me. All rights go to Hasbro.

Now, without further ado:

* * *

**You Know You've Watched Too Much MLP: FiM When...**

1. You can perfectly imitate the voices of every single member of the Mane Six.

2. You know the names of every single character, even the background ponies.

3. You try to pretend one of the mirrors in your house is a gateway to other worlds.

4. You claim to be a student of Princess Celestia/Luna/Cadence.

5. You actually write letters to Celestia/Luna/Cadence.

6. You sing any FiM song at school/work or on the way to school/work.

7. You try to pretend that you have a baby dragon assistant that does your homework for you.

8. You try to feed off of love.

9. You act like one of the characters for an entire week (this includes clothes they would wear if human, personality, etc).

10. You replace the terms "everybody" and "somebody" with "everypony" and "somepony".

11. You become suspicious of any female bullies with ketchup-mustard-bacon colored hair.

12. You randomly yell "BATS IN MY FACE! HEEEEEEEELLLLLP!" in the middle of a crowded area just to see what happens.

13. You tell your tomboy friend that she should dye her hair rainbow colored and her clothes light blue.

14. You tape a small paper cone to your forehead and try to use magic like unicorns do.

15. No matter what situation you and your friends are in, your first suggestion is to throw a party.

16. You somehow drag around a real cannon with you, repaint it, and insist that it's your party cannon.

17. You seriously plot to take over [INSERT COUNTRY RELEVANT GOVERNMENT HERE] by impersonating the ruler of [INSERT COUNTRY RELEVANT GOVERNMENT HERE] or his/her spouse, as well as feeding off of their love for each other.

18. When you can recite every FiM song by heart without looking at the lyrics, including the theme song.

19. You try to crossover FiM with EVERYTHING. Even crossovers that wouldn't logically make sense or shouldn't exist.

20. When someone tells you that something doesn't make sense, you reply "What fun is there in making sense?" in your best Discord impersonation.

21. Whenever you see chocolate milk, you instantly think of Discord.

22. Whenever you see the words discord and harmony, you think of Discord and the Elements Of Harmony. Even if it has nothing to do with the character or the items.

23. You start obsessing over crystals and pretending you're a huge shadow monster.

24. You begin taking a liking to long staircases and ominous looking doors.

25. You declare yourself Princess/Prince of the Night, and Halloween as your official holiday.

26. You cackle maniacally and develop a sense of jealousy towards the daytime and older siblings.

27. You somehow work the phrase "20% cooler" into almost everything.

28. You brag that you're the best magic user in all of [INSERT YOUR HOMETOWN HERE], even if it isn't true.

29. You frequently refer to yourself in the third person and add the title "The Great And Powerful" in front of your name.

30. You work at an animal shelter and pretend to be Fluttershy.

31. When your tomboy friend wants a pet for whatever reason, you eagerly drag them off to said shelter before helping them in the form of a song.

32. You run around your entire school/work area singing "Smile, Smile, Smile" and trying to cheer everyone up.

33. Whenever your shy and quiet friend sneezes, you say "Even her sneezes are graceful!"

34. You brainstorm fanfiction ideas in the middle of the night while hopped up on caffeine from your recent cup of coffee and unable to go to sleep.

35. You personally make your own plush of [INSERT FAVORITE CHARACTER HERE] and sleep with it every night.

36. You wonder if Batman could beat Mare Do Well in a genuine fight.

37. You try to use the Want It Need It spell on yourself to attract a girlfriend.

38. You own a metric fudgeton of FiM merchandise.

39. You finish a story with "And that's how Equestria was made!", even if the story had nothing to do with that.

40. You wish a pony would be teleported to your world somehow.

41. You know you own waaaaaayyyy too many pony toys. **~ Fluffy Rose**

42. You accidentally say "Manehattan" instead of "Manhattan". **~ Fluffy Rose**

43. You make your favorite characters from other TV shows/movies into ponies. **~ Guest**


End file.
